New Ways of Discovery
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: Clovis, at long last, finds his dear half-siblings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Clamp and Sunrise do.**

 **[NWD]**

 **New Ways of Discovery**

 **[NWD]**

Although Clovis la Britannia, Third Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and Viceroy of Area 11, was admittedly many things in his management of the former nation of Japan, he was not without good points that made him the pride and joy of his birth mother and full-blooded sister as well as well-liked among his half-siblings. He was a talented painter, a designer of lingerie and swimsuits as well as architecture, and notwithstanding his narcissistic streak and prejudice towards the former Japanese people, was no less kind towards his family and fellow art enthusiasts. In fact, the main reason he chose to become Viceroy of Area 11 was to find his missing half-siblings, Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia, or turn his territory into a proper memorial in their honor if otherwise, regardless of how many "Eleven barbarians" he had to put down in his exploits. As his militarily approach to the resistance groups of Area 11 took its time, he also, with the permission of his brother, Prime Minister Schneizel el Britannia, had undertaken a research program of a unique female character in order to weaponize her supernatural powers as well as adapt the research for medical purposes in memory of Nunnally's tragic blindness and confinement to a wheelchair.

Nonetheless, in spite of the lack of evidence that would point to Lelouch and Nunnally's survival, Clovis hadn't entirely lost hope. While he didn't exactly trust the Elevens who previously looked after them in their exile to be honest about what happened to them, he had looked into the student records of Ashford Academy, which was founded by the former noble family that was the most supportive to the vi Britannias, and after seeing no profiles that would correspond to his half-siblings appearances, or even names, he eventually decided to do a more direct approach. Which is why he had sent a subordinate of Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald's to personally survey Ashford's premises, faculty, and student body. After waiting for half a day in his office at the Government Borough, he received a report from her.

"You have something for me, Lieutenant Colonel Nu?" He asked through the phone.

Villetta Nu from the Purist Faction was quick to answer dutifully. "Viceroy Clovis, it took some effort to survey the Academy with my cover, but I was able to learn that a Lelouch Lamperouge and his sister, Nunnally, both attend this school and reside in the adjacent clubhouse belonging to the Academy's student council as part of some undisclosed relationship with the Headmaster and his family."

Quirking a pleased smile, Clovis asked through the phone. "Did you see the "Lamperouge" siblings with your own eyes to confirm?"

"I'm sending a photo to your computer now."

Once his work computer gave a notification, Clovis accessed the photo and happily saw with his own eyes two recognizable, if older, individuals. The black-haired older brother guiding his blinded and wheelchaired confined sister with brown hair through the school grounds in a way that reminded Clovis of the last time he saw Lelouch and Nunnally, except they appeared to be much happier than when he parted ways with them.

Turning his attention back to his phone, he was quick to praise Villetta. "Well done, Lieutenant Colonel. I believe when all is said and done, you would have earned your noble title."

Villetta herself sounded both relieved and proud. "I look forward to it, Viceroy. Shall I stay put until you and Margrave Jeremiah arrive?"

"Of course. It's about time for a family reunion."

 **[NWD]**

"We are not doing another crossdresser's ball." Lelouch Lamperouge, Vice President of the Ashford Student Council and secretly a Prince of Britannia, deadpanned to his President, Milly Ashford's, disappointment, with the rest of the Council, the lone honorary member including, attending with expectant expressions.

"Oh, come now, Lulu." Milly replied with a pout. "I thought you looked beautiful in women's clothing." Turning to Nina Einstein and Shirley Fenette, she added suggestively. "Isn't that right, ladies?"

While the two female members blushed at the memory, Lelouch groaned, his younger sister, Nunnally, giggled, and Rivalz Cardemonde shook his head in amusement. Before Lelouch could retort, the door to the meeting opened and closed quickly enough for Sayoko Shinozaki, the Japanese ninja turned maid in service to the Ashfords and loaned to the Lamperouge siblings, to enter with a worried expression.

"Sayoko, what's wrong?" Nunnally asked in concern, recognizing the sound Sayoko's footsteps and the frantic pace of it.

"Lady Nunnally, Master Lelouch, I'm afraid the time has come for the both of you to move from the Tokyo Settlement." Sayoko said quickly enough for the group to hear her words, even though half of them looked at the news in confusion and the other half in panicked shock.

"Someone's found us!" Lelouch exclaimed in fear as he stood upright from his seat and grabbed hold of Nunnally's wheelchair. "I'm sorry, everyone, but we have to go!"

"Wait, Lulu, what's going on?!" Shirley asked frantically as Lelouch and Nunnally were being quickly led by Sayoko out of the room with both Nina and Rivalz being no less worried themselves.

"Not the time, lackeys!" Milly snapped. "For now, just follow my lead when someone in uniform gets here and don't mention either Lelouch or Nunnally to them!"

Pacing through the hallway, two siblings and their maid were on their way to a hidden exit before a flamboyant, yet genuinely excited, voice called out. "Lelouch! Nunnally! I've found you both at last!"

Recognizing the voice from TV and hearing the footsteps coming closer, Lelouch and Nunnally slowly braced themselves for the inevitable to occur when another voice they knew by heart cried out. "Hold it right there, Viceroy Clovis!"

Turning around, the three saw Milly holding a coffee cup in the air with a threatening facial expression to Clovis la Britannia, the woman Lelouch recognized as Villetta Nu who came earlier in the day for a P.E. teacher interview, and a uniformed soldier with orange eyes and teal hair.

"You three touch a hair on my friends' heads, and I'll destroy this entire building with the grenade I got in my hand!" Milly concluded her threat to the unimpressed trio.

"That's a coffee cup, Miss Ashford." The teal haired soldier blandly called out.

"Okay, Plan B!" Milly declared as she threw the cup to the wall and turned back to the other Council members. "Nina, Rivalz, new project! On the count of three, you two will invent a time machine and prevent Clovis from finding out about Lelouch and Nunnally being here!"

"This is will take a while, won't it?" Nu questioned to no one in particular.

"Most likely." Her comrade in the uniform sardonically replied.

 **[NWD]**

 **Think of this as a tribute to the occasional story of Clovis finding his half-siblings before the events of Code Geass, like Dauntless for example. Kind of wanted this to be a bit more dramatic and longer, but I got tired of constantly being distracted with a real world move and all that kind of stuff, so yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[NWD]**

 **Chapter Two**

 **[NWD]**

After sorting out the awkwardness of the reunion, Lelouch and Nunnally explained the truth of their circumstances to their school friends as well as reached an understanding with Clovis, who empathized with the two full siblings' distrust of their father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, and decided to keep their survival a secret outside a tight circle, so long as they kept in touch and Ashford allowed Villetta to join the Academy's faculty as a form of additional security. While Villetta was somewhat discouraged to play the part of a gym teacher and that she would not receive her noble title with the vi Britannia siblings still in hiding, she was offered a good enough salary from both Clovis and the Ashfords and granted permission to put the non-athletic Lelouch through some intense exercises, so long as he remained at the Academy, which did put a smile on Villetta's face and a look of dismay on Lelouch's while everyone else involved half-smiled at the arrangement.

As for the reactions from the Student Council, Lelouch himself was actually surprised to see that Nina, Shirley, and Rivalz, after learning about the reasons behind his and Nunnally's estrangement with the Britannian Imperial Family, were horrified and outraged by Charles's callous disregard for his own children, and said that they, along with Milly and her family, would support the two of them no matter what. It was seeing and hearing such genuine loyalty that made Lelouch feel guilty for underestimating how much his friends truly valued him and his sister.

"It sounds like it's all given you a lot to think about." Clovis commented when Lelouch brought it up to him over the phone a few days later.

"Essentially, yes." Lelouch replied, still not believing he was having such a talk with the half-brother he was once close to and had come to see as a self-important and incompetent individual in his management over Area 11.

Clovis seemed to pick up on Lelouch's tone judging by his next words. "For what it's worth, Lelouch, I'm sorry for the excitement I put you and Nunnally through not so long ago. I suppose in my desire to see the both of you again, I allowed myself in a one-sided expectation that I should've recognized as foolhardy. I can't even imagine how you two struggled upon leaving Pendragon."

Lelouch's expression fell into uncertainty at Clovis' words, but brought himself to say. "I have become bitter over the years, Clovis, but out of all the people in our family, I can say that there's only one person I blame for it all, so no need to be mopey about it."

Clovis laughed at that last part, and after calming down, told Lelouch. "Well, I believe that after a trial of hardship, it's best to make sure that such things were not undertaken in vain. And that is why, ever since I came to Area 11, I've been working on a kind of science project that could, theoretically at least, restore the sight and mobility of someone like our own Nunnally."

Lelouch nearly dropped his cellphone when he heard that, but forced himself to say at last. "Are you serious?"

"Very serious, my brother." Clovis replied with confidence.

"Uh, how? Cybernetics? I can imagine that the eye work will have a psychiatric nature to it, but I can't see what you intend to do."

Clovis chuckled over the phone. "I can't reveal too many details over the phone, Lelouch, but I will say this much. There are mysteries to both Human nature and the universe itself that the greater public have only scratched the surface of. Perhaps if you're up for it, I can give you a tour of one of my research facilities and show what I have in mind. Until then, I have some appointments as Viceroy to take care of, so we'll talk later, brother."

Swallowing hard, Lelouch replied shaken, but no less grateful. "Goodbye for now then, brother."

The call was then disconnected as Lelouch then headed for Ashford Academy's gym.

 **[NWD]**

After an exhausting round of calisthenics among other workouts, gym class had ended with the new Couch Villetta Nu requesting Lelouch's help in sorting things away. Unofficially, Villetta wanted to gauge Lelouch's cooperative traits.

"It is to my knowledge that you and the Viceroy reached an understanding." Villetta commented as she and Lelouch putted basketballs away in a ball pen.

"I suppose you could say that, yes." Lelouch replied with a shrug, but Villetta could tell he was internally conflicted.

Clearing her throat, she said. "I know that you have good reasons not to trust those from your own family, Lelouch, but I'm convinced that Prince Clovis and Margrave Jeremiah truly want what they believe is best for you and your sister."

Lelouch hummed in acknowledgment before saying. "Can I ask what motivates you, Miss Villetta? For the most part, I can see that you really do respect your superior, but your determination to join the nobility raises certain implications. Not to mention the Purist Faction's political agenda."

Remembering that Lelouch and Nunnally made friends with certain Elevens and getting the picture how opportunistic she must look to him, Villetta replied. "I admit that my ambition is an invitation to suspicion, and I have gotten carried away with the Faction's stance towards Numbers and Honorary Britannians, but for all the wealth and power becoming a noble will grant me, I also want to obtain such status to support my immediate family and perhaps any children of mine I will one day have."

"I can relate to that much at least." Lelouch admitted in contemplation.

Villetta couldn't resist a teasing smirk when she then commented. "Yes, Shirley was kind enough to warn me of your gambling habit. Any strip poker matches I should know about?"

Seeing Lelouch's blushing face and hearing his stammering response was enough to elicit a laugh from Villetta. Finally, Lelouch was able to properly retort to her joking. "And why do you want to know about that unless you want to do strip poker yourself?"

"What?!" Villetta yelped in embarrassment which considerably cheered up Lelouch even as the former was starting to get angrily defensive. "I have standards just so you know, boy, so wipe that smirk off your face! Honestly, of all the ways you could've used to come onto me with!"

That last sentence of Villetta's brought everything to a halt as the former covered her mouth out of shock while Lelouch looked on surprised at what she just said. With an audible gulp, Lelouch forced himself to ask. "I'm sorry can you repeat that please?"

Blushing heavily, Villetta said with narrowed eyes. "It's not what you think, Lelouch. While I do respect what Empress Marianne accomplished, I don't want to emulate her in that regard." Showing the palms of her hands, she added. "While marrying a Prince, or even an Emperor of Britannia, would have numerous benefits, unless I get acknowledged by the nobility, I can't really share such things with my family, even if my children get to inherit the throne. Besides, for all my faults, I prefer earning my title through my own efforts rather than marrying the right man in the right place."

"And of course, there's the eight-year age difference between us." Lelouch added awkwardly.

Villetta kept on blushing as she replied. "And there's that."

Coughing into his hand, Lelouch tried to steer the conversation away from the awkward topic with a small smile. "Well, I admire your "knightly valor" in that regard." He said with emphasis before adding. "A lot of the girls here would think about my looks and what I can offer materially first, but not really give a damn about my value as a Human being."

Chuckling, Villetta then asked. "And your girlfriends on the Student Council?"

Lelouch bashfully placed his right hand at the back of his head guiltily. "I like Shirley, Milly, and Nina, but I'm not really prepared for that kind of relationship. Besides, they could get any guy, or in two cases at least, any girl, they want. They might as well be better off without me."

"You're quite the doubtful person, are you?"

Thinking back on Rivalz, Shirley, and Nina's continued loyalty, Lelouch nodded his head in acceptance of the comment. "Fair enough."

Spending the rest of the sorting in silence, Villetta soon gave Lelouch her permission to leave when all was done. Seeing him look attentively at her, however, prompted Villetta to demand. "What's wrong, Lelouch?"

Blushing, Lelouch didn't look at her as he answered. "Well, I didn't really think about it before, but you look very beautiful, Miss Villetta."

Her eyes widened with her cheeks flushed, Villetta then acted instinctively and planted a kiss on Lelouch's left cheek. Quickly letting go, though, Villetta turned away from him and said. "You may go now, Lelouch."

"Right." Lelouch replied in a flustered way as he finally left thinking. 'I really need to rethink my approach on life.'

 **[NWD]**

 **Had an idea to make a part 2 to the original one-shot recently after discussing it on SpaceBattles and a year after originally posting New Ways of Discovery to boot. I actually can imagine that Villetta would be assigned to Ashford Academy even if Clovis chose not to see Lelouch and Nunnally in person as immediately as he did in the first one-shot and instead wanted to keep an eye on him from behind the scenes. As much as I would've liked for Villetta to get her title of Baroness somehow, as far as I can tell, the right of ennoblement belongs to the Sovereign Ruler who could either recognize a person's right to earn it, or be persuaded by government officials to do so, and with Lelouch and Nunnally in hiding with only Area 11's immediate government being aware of them, I figured that Clovis wouldn't exactly have an easier time in persuading Schneizel and Charles to reward Villetta with what she wanted. However, I did enjoy giving Villetta an alternative option if she wanted it, but at the same time, gave a deconstruction to her ambition as well.**

 **Also, after reading Regalis Libera Virtu on FanFictionNet, I had a thought about Lelouch doing similar stuff like in that story, but instead of being Julius Kingsley, he would be using his Alan Spacer alias from when he first met Villetta in canon. It would make sense like that in the event that Charles came up with the former false identity on his own in canon rather than asking a mindwiped Lelouch what he would've liked to be called. It would also be ironic if "Alan Spacer" achieved noble status by the time he met Villetta in that scenario. Don't ask me if he'd be a Duke at the time, though.**


End file.
